Donuts
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Sweets makes Booth and Brennan play one of those word games. What slips out of Dr. Brennan's mouth? Will Sweets get punched? What does this have to with donuts? What does this have to do with pie? Chap.TWO2
1. Apple Pie

"Donuts." Sweets started for the group.

"FBI Agents." Booth grinned, helplessly charming Brennan into continuing the 'childish game'.

"Forensic Anthropologists." Dr. Brennan smiled. Of course, _they_ would think the two go together, because, well, they go together.

"Jeffersonian." Booth said.

"Bones." Brennan said, rolling her eyes. Booth was still grinning, ear to ear, as _His_ Bones said the five letters.

"Bones." Booth said, grinning wider.

"You can't say the same word I said, that's cheating!" Brennan exclaimed.

"You were thinking skulls, but I was thinking _you_." He explained, still smiling.

"Okay." The smile reached her blue eyes, as it reached his brown ones.

"Apple pie." Booth started them on topic again, licking his lips, and then his stomach growled.

"Sex." She said, before thinking.

She can't believe that slipped out. Now _he_ knew her weakness, in her armor of compartmentalizing him, them, everything.

"Is that because of what Sweets said?" He cringed.

"No." He gave her a look "A little, but it's just the way you ask, when you know I hate"-

"What way?"

"Like… you're hopeful, you're asking for something vital to you, to us. Like if I do eat the pie…we might cross the line. You would _finally _do something that was _not_ professional, or friendly. When you look at me _like that_, your voice, it's hopeful. And then when I say I don't like pie, I see how your eyes drop a little, Booth. I feel like I might lose my grip, my control, but then there's your smile, because it's one of our _things_ that go on between us, the pie thing. It's ours." She was staring at her hands, biting her lip. Nervous? Shy? Scared?

"Is that why you never do? Because you think I want you?" He sighed. She gasped at his direct approach- and then the words sunk in. _Think_. That word, like _atta girl_, it hurt.

Well I could hit just as hard.

I mean I could if he did want me, except he does _not_ want me.

"Because we are just partners. Because there's a wall between us, that is meant to be there. Because this thing, our _thing_, is not meant to happen to us." I continued.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's not in the cards for us. We will never be like that. If God thought so, then why are we always interrupted? Weather its Angela, Zack, Cam, Sweets- some one is always stopping us. It feels like everyone is against it- even when they are trying to get us together? It feels like they want to tear us apart."

"It's bad luck,"-

"I don't believe in luck."

"You don't believe in God, or fate, or"-

"Just leave this alone!"

"Why?"

"Because I need a reason, besides we're _just friends_, when I know that's not what we are."

"What are we?"

"Booth, stop interrogating me." I sighed.

Booth inched toward Brennan, not backing down.

"And you doubt me? Why?"

"It's been years! Five years. You _obviously_ have been avoiding this with _me_. Just stop. Okay? Stop."

"Years?" Booth smiled.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Of course not!" Booth's smile was whipped away.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you have loved me for _years_." The smile was back.

"I never said those words."

"So are you saying you don't love me?"

"You are so annoying, and cocky, and vain, and arrogant!"

"And you love me."

"Booth, before you do this, you should know what it is you're doing. I know you think of this fight or just another bicker, or argument, but it isn't, okay? If you win this one…if you make me say it, everything's over."

"Well something has to end to start, Bones."

"I don't want this to end."

"What to end?"

"This; us. Being _together_,"

"But we aren't together."

"I know." She whispered. "But it's better then you leaving."

"I'm not leaving."

"But you will, Booth, everyone does, okay? If I tell you, you'll leave. I wouldn't want you to stay if you didn't want to, and that's why you have to let me have my secrets. You have to let me compartmentalize."

"I'll never _want_ to leave. The only way I'd leave is if I had to go to war, Bones. That's the only way, and it won't happen."

"Booth, I know you don't feel like I do, okay?"

"How do you feel?"

"I love you." She whispered, giving up the fight, his eyes were just too pure, honest, _brown_.

"I love you, too."

"What?"

"You were wrong, Bones. We feel the same."

"Are you…serious? Do you think this is a joke? Booth, I'm not playing with you."

"I'm not either. I love you."

"_Why_?"

"Because your _my_ Bones." He said simply, smiling.


	2. The Cruelness

"And you guys think my games are stupid!" Sweets mocked, a priceless smile stretching across his face.

They ignored him, staring into each other's eyes, smiling, instead of giving him credit.

"_And_ the whole pie thing? Yeah! Dead on! I am _so_ right!"

Ignored again.

"So when are you going to tell Angela?" Sweets asked, and finally got their attention.

They looked at him, then back at each other. An understanding came to them, without words.

Booth turned towards Sweets, "We aren't telling Angela."

"W-what?" Sweets jaw dropped, but then he got an idea- standing up, with a purpose, feeling it was his authority, "Then I'll tell her. In fact, I'm telling everyone."

"And what are you going to tell them, Sweets?" Brennan asked, seemingly innocently.

"That you guys love each other. That I was right, that you _admitted _it, in _my_ office." Sweets explained, getting excited just thinking about the way Angela would screech, and then the whole Lab and all of D.C would know.

"Whoa, Sweets," Booth got up, and pushed me back down into my shrink sheet, "Simmer down, there boy."

"What Booth means," Brennan cut in, "Is you are not permitted to tell anyone out side of this room. You are sealed by confidentiality." She reminded him, a little too happily.

Sweets looked to Booth for support, but he just shrugged, "That is one screech D.C doesn't need to hear, man. Too many people would have to die. Trust me, Doctor Sweets, this is for the greater good."

"Thai Food?" Brennan asked, looking at her watch, and then back to Booth, who winked.

"Of course."

"Hey, wait, this session isn't over!" Sweets called as Booth's hand rested on Brennan's lower back, guiding her toward door.

There were no complaints from the doctor about Booth's Alpha Male Tendencies.

They ignored him.

"We aren't finished!" Sweets insisted, and they turned back toward him.

"But we're together- wasn't that the point of these sessions, anyway?"

With that they were gone.


End file.
